To Live and To Love
by Red-Violin
Summary: When Harry, Hermione, and Draco appear to be the only ones who are up to the test, can they pass it? AU sixth year where Draco is still on the good side! Spoilers galore!
1. Rude Awakenings

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling is a genius. There is no way that I could ever come up with any of her ideas. She owns almost all of the characters in this story, and well as references to any of the first 5 books.  
  
A/N: OK guys, I listened to your reviews and I went back through the stories and made them more detailed and longer. Hope you like it more now! Keep the reviews coming!  
  
In the early morning light of dawn, a pair of emerald green eyes slowly opened. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, sat up and stretched. He loved the early morning, as it was when he could work on his summer homework from Hogwarts peacefully. Doing his homework was one of the few things that could keep his mind off of Sirius.  
  
"I think I'll do that stupid Potions essay today." He thought to himself. "I should be able to get a good six inches or so done by the time they wake up. Now where is that page on the helpful and harmful effects of adding ground dragon's scale to a potion? Ah...here it is..." Harry was so deep into his essay, as he surprisingly found it semi-interesting, that he didn't hear his bedroom door open. He also didn't see his fat pig of a cousin Dudley enter into the room. In fact, he didn't notice anything until his textbook and parchment were snatched away from him.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Dudley waddling out the door and toward his parents' room, yelling at the top of his lungs. "He's writing stuff for that...that place again!!!" he yelled loudly. Harry simply closed his bedroom door and sat on his bed, waiting for the inevitable yelling and beating that was waiting for him. He was used to it now. Ever since the one day, on the first day of his return, that he had talked back to Uncle Vernon, and threatened to use magic on him, all of the Dursleys were treating him worse than ever. They had taken his trunk (luckily he had removed all of his books first) and locked it up in the cupboard under the stairs. They had even gone as far as to take Hedwig away, put his broomstick under lock and key, and put bars on the windows so he couldn't receive owls. They also installed a new, smaller cat door on the bedroom door so that he could only receive food through it, and go to the bathroom twice a day. The only time that he got to see Hedwig was when Uncle Vernon made him clean out her cage and send phony letters to Remus, Moody, and the rest of the Order, telling him that he was doing fine. As if that still wasn't enough, Vernon had installed an extra-sensitive security system that would alert him if anything, even a flying car, touched the bars on his windows.  
  
Harry looked towards the door and sighed, wishing that he had never had to come back to this place. He imagined himself at Hermione's, at the Burrow, back at Hogwarts, or even at... Sirius's house. He thought about Sirius and tears started rolling down his gaunt cheeks. No...he thought, I can't do this anymore. I have to find some way to deal with this or I am going to explode.  
  
Just then, the door burst open and a menacing Uncle Vernon entered. Vernon came up to Harry, raised his hand, and slapped him as hard as he could across the poor boy's face. Harry, knowing that the best thing to do was to keep quiet, just took it, then turned his head upward to look at Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Just WHAT do you think you were doing, boy? Trying to use IT on Dudley? Well, I'll tell you what; not anymore. I'm going to make you never want to go back to that...place again!" 


	2. Rescued at Last

Just as Uncle Vernon was administering the blow to Harry's head, a loud CRACK sounded. Harry knew that it was the sound of someone apparating but he didn't see who it was because he felt a sudden pain on the side of his head, and blacked out.  
  
When he woke up, a pair of eyes on a slightly haggard face was looking at him. Harry tried to back away, thinking that it was Uncle Vernon trying to see if he was dead or not, but he suddenly recognized the kindly face. It was Remus Lupin, he saw as the face backed away and asked him if he was all right.  
  
"I think so. The side of my head kind of hurts, but I think I'll be all right in a few minutes." Harry said, feeling the large lump on the side of his head. "How long did I black out for?"  
  
"About ten minutes. I was starting to get a little afraid," replied Lupin. "We'll talk when we get to Grimmauld Place. Let's go before the hex I put on your uncle wears off. Where is your trunk?"  
  
Harry shook his head, as if trying to shake off dizziness. "It's locked up downstairs, in the cupboard under the stairs. If you have your wand, the Alohomora charm should work to unlock the door." Lupin disappeared out the bedroom door, leaving Harry with an unconscious Uncle Vernon. Harry noticed that the hex on Uncle Vernon was the Blindus Orbis hex, which caused the affected person's eyes to be practically glued shut until the hex wore off.  
  
"I'll have to remember that one," thought Harry, "It might come in handy against Malfoy or one of his goons back at Hogwarts."  
  
Lupin finally returned with Harry's trunk levitating along behind him. As they started to collect up Harry's things and put them in his trunk, Harry had a sudden thought.  
  
"Professor Lupin..."  
  
Lupin gave him a reprimanding look. "Harry, I am no longer a professor at Hogwarts. You are practically family to me, so you may call me Remus, or better yet, Moony, as your father did."  
  
"All right... Moony, why are you here? How did you know what was going on?"  
  
"Moody sent an owl to you a few nights ago that had a letter saying that if you didn't reply back, he would send someone to get you from here. And besides, those letters you have been sending seemed awfully fake. Your Uncle was watching over your shoulder, wasn't he?" Harry nodded.  
  
"We really should get going to headquarters. You remember how to use a portkey, don't you Harry?" Lupin asked, and waited for Harry to nod again. "All right, this will take us to Grimmauld Place. Ready, set, go!"  
  
They grabbed the old shoe that Lupin had set on the bed, which had been turned into a portkey (the shoe, not the bed), and Harry felt the 'hook behind the navel' feeling. He stumbled, and when he regained his balance, he noticed that they were in the entrance hall of Sirius's old home, Grimmauld Place.  
  
Everything looked as he had remembered, except that everything was finally clean. The curtains that covered the old portrait of Mrs. Black were fluttering slightly and a soft snoring was coming from within. A chandelier glittered above him, reflecting light into all corners of the room.  
  
"Shhh, be quiet so you don't wake her," whispered Lupin, looking pointedly towards the curtain that covered the portrait of Mrs. Black. Harry nodded. "I have to go back to the Ministry, we're sorting out the events from Sirius's...umm I mean from this summer. You should head up to your room, yes, the one you had last summer, and take a rest. I think Hermione's here, but I'm not sure. Even if she is, your health is more important and you need to sleep and have some recovery time before you have fun and talk to your friends." Remus was babbling, and it was getting worse as he could see what Harry was thinking, about being in Sirius's hose and all. "Yes, so, I'll see you later. Alastor Moody is here, but he's just stalking around the house looking for 'evil forces. Mrs. Weasely is in the kitchen if you need her, I'll make sure that she knows you're here before I leave. I do hope you're all right, Harry" Lupin patted Harry on the shoulder and then turned towards the door and left.  
  
Harry left Lupin, who swiftly apparated, went up the stairs, and collapsed into his bed, crying softly. Everything in the Black house reminded him of his dear godfather Sirius. Harry could feel the emotions building up inside him, and he decided that he HAD to do something about them. He would start by sleeping. 


	3. Back at Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, but I do own the plot  
  
A/N: I'm still working on re-writing the story, so bear with me. If you have any suggestions just stick them in a review. I love reviews, people, so keep them coming!!  
  
To Live and To Love Chapter 3  
  
Eventually Harry fell into a troubled sleep, but his dreams were filled with visions of Sirius. Things that Harry saw in his head included the "Wanted" poster where he had first seen Sirius, the shredded curtains on the bed in Gryffindor tower, and the picture he had of the four young Mauraders, with Sirius surrounded by his friends. The most vivid scene, playing over and over in the poor boy's mind, was Sirius's fall behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries.  
"No...Sirius...watch out...Bellatrix is right there...NOOOO!!"  
Harry's own screams woke him up. He sat straight up, drenched in an icy sweat, and looked around. Somehow over the course of a year he had forgotten what this bedroom-away-from-home looked like. The white walls, now covered with posters from last Christmas, started coming back into familiarity. Even the solitary window felt comfortable. Wait a minute, thought Harry, why is there sunlight coming in through the window? It was last evening when I went to bed and in the mornings the sun doesn't shine in this window.  
It seemed that there was sunlight drifting through the curtains, but that didn't make any sense. Harry looked at the calendar that was on the wall. The quidditch players from the Chudley Cannons (this month's feature, next month's team was still hidden) were swerving around a giant 30. JULY 30?!?! That meant that his sixteenth birthday was tomorrow. Harry couldn't believe it. His mind actually let Sirius for a moment and he was bewildered at the fact that he was about to reach a major milestone in his life. Still in awe, Harry headed downstairs to see where everyone else was, but he had a feeling that they were in the kitchen, where they always were.  
Sure enough, the kitchen was bustling. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove, cooking what smelled like grilled cheese sandwiches. Fred and George Weasely were bewitching plates, silverware, and glasses to fly across the room and land on the dining room table in their proper places. Three people were already seated at the table. However, Mr. Weasely, Ron and Hermione seemed to be engrossed in their conversation. Finally Fred (or was it George?) yelled, "Oy! Harry's up, everyone! Are 'ya feeling better, mate?"  
Suddenly everyone, except for the two at the table, wanted to know how he was doing. Ron and Hermione seemed to not even notice that he was there. It was all for the better, though, as he had enough greeting to do as it was. Harry felt that he must have greeted the Weasely twins at least seventeen times before it all quieted down, and had his hair ruffled by Mrs. Weasely at least twice. He sat down at the table after Mrs. Weasely and the twins got back to preparing the meal and looked around at the other people and the table. Mr. Weasely was ecstatic to see him, but "had to get back for some important business at the Ministry." Hermione got up to help Mrs. Weasely and said that she and Harry would talk later, and that left Harry and Ron.  
"How are you doing, mate? Are you feeling better now? You slept for over 16 hours!" asked Ron, with that perpetual grin on his face.  
"I'm OK, I guess. I do feel better now, and with my birthday being tomorrow I have something else to think about besides Sirius. How have you been doing?"  
"Eh, everything has been pretty quiet around here. Dad's been working all the time, Mum's been cleaning around here all the time, and there was nothing fun to do until you showed up. But you were kind of depressed and Mum said to leave you alone until you were more rested. So I had to help clean AGAIN until 'mione showed up yesterday afternoon. She's really worried about you, you know. And to make it worse, Ginny's not even here because she is spending most of summer break at her boyfriend's. You remember her boyfriend Ernie Macmillan, don't you, mate?" he waited for Harry to nod. "Yeah, she's been there since two weeks after school got out and she won't be back for a few more weeks."  
Harry's eyes widened. "Really? No, not about Ginny. Hermione was worried about me?" he asked.  
"Yea, mate. She wouldn't stop asking about you when she got here. Every two seconds it was Is Harry OK? or When can I see Harry? I tell you, it was driving me absolutely BONKERS! But she'll be happy now after you guys get a chance to talk after lunch. Meanwhile, I get to clean again! I guess it's OK though, term starts in another month, and this house will finally be clean eventually."  
Then Mrs. Weasely came in, flanked by Fred and George. They were all carrying trays of food. "Lunchtime!" cried Mrs. Weasely, setting down an immense platter of grilled cheese sandwiches on the table. 


	4. Surprises

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own JKR's characters or references to any of the Harry Potter books, but I do own the plot of this story.  
  
A/N: Thank you all you wonderful people for reading and reviewing my story!! It makes me happy to know that people actually want to read my story. This story is kind of where the "adult situations" comes in. Keep R&Ring!  
  
To Live and To Love Chapter 4  
  
Lunchtime went by pretty quickly, with lots of conversation about the events that had been going on over the summer. All of it was news to Harry, but he started to get bored when all of the Weaselys started arguing on whether the Ministry's side or You-Know- Who's side wrote the Daily Prophet. He started dozing off from boredom until Hermione elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Oww," Harry whispered fiercely, "What did you do that for?"  
  
Hermione just put a finger to her lips and got up. When she reached the doorway she turned toward Harry and jerked her head towards the stairs. Harry rose quietly out of his chair and followed about twenty feet behind her, leaving the Weaselys to argue in peace. She disappeared into his bedroom.  
  
With a confused look on his face, Harry entered his bedroom, only to be nearly knocked over by a bushy-haired, madly smiling Hermione. Harry's shocked expression turned into one of pure happiness as he picked Hermione up and twirled her around, still embracing her tightly. Finally they let go and sat on his bed.  
  
"Harry I'm so glad to see you! When you didn't answer my owl I was afraid that you were hurt or something! I couldn't talk to you before because I wanted to talk to you privately, not in front of all the Weaselys and everyone else who is always wandering around in this bloody house. So how have you been? How has your summer been going? Are you OK? Is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione said, barely taking a breath between sentences.  
  
Harry didn't look surprised at the questions, but he could feel his emotions building up inside of him again.  
  
Why would she ask that question?, he thought. Doesn't she know the torture that I have been going through this summer? Maybe she has and idea and just wants to make sure before she asks a tougher question. Still, its kind of insensitive to ask that question so happily. She must know that something is going on, by the way that I arrived yesterday with Moony. Well, if she wants and answer, she is going to get a bloody answer.  
  
"How is my summer going? Do you really want to know how my summer has been going, Hermione? Well, I'll tell you. I guess I'm all right, how good could I be? I saw one of the people who I loved the most die before my eyes while trying to save me. The hand of his cousin killed him, no less. My uncle and my pig of a cousin Dudley treated me like a prisoner of war. I was starved by my "family", not to mention verbally, physically, and mentally abused. Ask me sometime and I'll show you the scars, and I don't mean the blasted one on my head. Even the people that I am the closest to, especially Mr. And Mrs. Weasely, treat me like a time bomb about to go off. I can't control my thoughts. You wanna know the best part about my summer, Hermione? It is the fact that Voldemort is now out and at large. How's that for you?" As Harry spoke his voice rose until he was nearly yelling. Tears were rolling down his already tear- streaked face. Hermione sat there, stunned, and then pulled Harry into another tight hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry; I didn't realize how things have been going for you." Hermione said into Harry's ear, stroking his hair lightly with her hand while rubbing his back with the other. "Wow if I would have known how things were going I would have told Moody or Mr. Weasely or Dumbledore...oh dash it all I would have come to get you myself!"  
  
Harry pulled away and looked at her. "Really? You would have done that for me? Even if it meant that you would have to deal with my cousin and my uncle?" For the first time in a long while, Harry started to see Hermione as a true friend. Hermione, dressed in her favorite black jeans and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt (courtesy of Ron from last Christmas), was really a bloody good friend.  
  
"Yes Harry, I would have done that for you. Ever since first year, I would have done anything to help you if you were in trouble, as long as it wasn't horribly illegal. Oh, what the heck, I would have found a way to help you even if it was terribly illegal." Hermione stopped talking and she and Harry just sat and looked into each other's eyes. It was like they were looking farther than that, though. They were looking into each other's souls. Slowly they began moving towards each other, their heads tilting slightly in opposite directions. They closed their eyes just before their lips touched. Slowly Harry's arm snaked around Hermione and pulled her into yet another embrace as their kiss deepened. It was as if they were in their own little world. Unfortunately, even though time seemed to stop in their world, time did not stop in the real world.  
  
The door burst open and Ron came in, saying excitedly, "Harry you have just GOT to hear about the debate that was going on...Dad thought for sure that he had the best point...I guess we proved him...oh my...umm...er...was I erm...I'll just go."  
  
"No it's OK Ron," said Harry, "Umm...you can come in."  
  
Ron's face must have turned seven shades of red as he slowly made his way from the door to the bed. He cleared his throat and said, "Erm you can hear about it later. Mum says to come downstairs, because Dumbledore is here and he wants to speak with you." 


	5. Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the characters and books still aren't mine. I own the plot, though  
  
A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers; MindyLou, blackenedsoul, and Burner the Echidna. Keep it up guys, I love getting reviews! OK and one more thing...in this chapter Harry's thoughts will be in italics.  
  
To Live and To Love Chapter 5  
  
After Ron had finished talking, he abruptly turned, left the room, went into the bedroom that he shared with his brothers, and closed the door.  
  
"Wow, that was kind of awkward." Hermione breathed in a shaky voice. "Do you think he'll be all right? I mean, I hope that won't scar him for life or anything."  
  
Harry smiled warmly. "Oh, he'll get over it. I'll go and talk to him after I go down and talk to Dumbledore. I'd better be going. See you in a while." With that, he turned and started walking slowly down the rickety stairs.  
  
The more time I take getting there, he thought, the more that I'm going to dread talking to Dumbledore. I wonder if he's going to be angry with me after that last episode in his office, where I threw stuff. He said that it was a way to relieve anger, but I don't know...oh come on Harry just go talk to him.  
  
Harry opened the door to the dining room and was greeted with the pleasant smile of the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The old but wise man looked as healthy as ever, and glad to see him.  
  
"I wonder what I did with that Chocolate Frog card that I found on the train...," Dumbledore thought. "Maybe I...oh here he is. Harry Potter. He doesn't look well at all, Mrs. Weasely was right."  
  
"Harry, my boy. I am glad to see that you are now doing well. I heard from Remus Lupin, and I can truly say that I am glad that he got you out of that wretched house when he did." Albus Dumbledore warmly greeted Harry. Suddenly Fawkes the phoenix, who had taken to traveling with Dumbledore everywhere he went, came in through the door and nodded toward the headmaster.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore said in a pleasant voice, "Molly has left the other side of the door. Now we can speak a bit more freely. So how are you really doing, lad?"  
  
Well, if I don't watch myself I could go off on him like I did Hermione, but I don't think that I want to do that. I think it scares both of us when I let my emotions control the conversation. I'll tell him the facts without letting my emotions get in the way. Yeah, well that could work, but he asked how I really feel, so...I don't know, I work it out as I go, I guess.  
  
Harry mentally collected himself and then began. "OK, you want to know...here goes. Let's start from the beginning of this summer, shall we? The worst event happened right at the beginning. The person whom I loved most in the entire world was killed before my very eyes. Then, before I could even start to accept Sirius's death, I was shipped back to Surrey. My so-called 'family' absolutely loathes me, with the exception on Aunt Petunia, who only semi-hates me. But she left to go to her brother's house for the summer because he wasn't feeling his best. That left Uncle Vernon to do whatever he wanted to me. He started by giving me a long lecture on how I have ruined his entire life, cost him more money than he would like to ever spend on someone that is not technically blood related to him. As he went on, I finally got sick of it. I stood up and started yelling back at him. Just so you know now, I did not take out my wand or do anything that is related to magic. I finished my yelling and said that I was going upstairs to do my Potions essay. I guess Uncle Vernon saw that as the last straw, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up on my bed with a headache and a huge lump on my head. The door was locked from the outside, and all of my Hogwarts stuff, with the exception of the few things I had hidden under a loose floorboard beforehand, was gone. There was a new dog door attached to the door, and there were closely spaced bars on the windows. Hedwig was taken away and kept in the linen closet in her cage. I was only allowed out of my room twice a day to go to the loo. Every few days Uncle Vernon watched me while I wrote short letters to everyone that had threatened Uncle Vernon for my safety. Every time that I tried to write a plea for help, I was beaten with whatever was around at the time that was heavy. For a few weeks during the beginning of the summer, I saw owls flying around the house trying to deliver letters to me. Dudley and Uncle Vernon shot at them with BB guns, and eventually they stopped showing up. The only thing that I had to look forward to was the start of next term and Hogwarts, so I tried to occupy my time by doing my Potions homework. Things kept on like this until Dudley tried to tell my uncle that I was doing magic, which of course I wasn't. Then Moony, umm, Professor Lupin showed up and here I am. My head still hurts and I have scars that will probably be around for years. Is that enough for you, Professor Dumbledore?  
  
Dumbledore had just watched him through the entire length of his rant. "Well, my boy," he said after a few moments pause, "I can see that you have had a hard summer. But I am actually here with some better news. You will no longer have to go back to Surrey to stay with your uncle, aunt, and cousin for the summers. No my boy, the Weaselys have agreed to house you for the next two summers until you turn eighteen. I am still working on the Christmas holidays, but it's a start. They love you as a son, Harry, and I suggest that you take advantage of that. You don't have to tell the story of your summer, at least not that you told me, to anyone else if you don't want to, although I've heard that you told it to Miss Granger. Well, I have to get to the Ministry. We are trying to set up some new security, so if you will excuse me, I will see you in September at the start of the term. Au revoir, Mister Potter."  
  
With that Albus Dumbledore stood up and left the dining room. Harry strained and heard the front door open and close. He definitely had a lot to think about, but now he had to go back upstairs and tell Hermione and Ron about the conversation that had just happened. 


	6. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: JK's stuff still doesn't belong to me, but if it did...oh what the heck it doesn't so why am I imagining it does? Does that even make sense?  
  
A/N: Well, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have moved, and because random parts of this story are stored on two different computers, and both of those computers are now in different states, it took me a while to get everything re-organized. This chapter is a bit more depressing than the other two, and a lot of it came to me in kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing, so I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I can't say this enough, thanks to the people who are reading and (hopefully) reviewing!  
  
To Live and To Love Chapter 6  
  
Harry's sixteenth birthday had finally arrived. When he awoke in his bedroom upstairs in Grimmauld Place, he didn't feel any different than before. But the second he stepped into the dining room downstairs, things definitely took a step towards the better. After an extremely tasty breakfast of hotcakes, sausages, bacon, and scrambled eggs (all of which were actually handmade by Mrs. Weasely) with just his close friends and pseudo-family (the Weaselys), the real fun began. People started showing up, including many of the members of the Order, and professors from Hogwarts. Even Professor Snape showed up for a few minutes. After a few rounds of warm greetings, everyone started bombarding Harry with gifts. From the collective Weaselys he got a new broomstick servicing kit ("Your broomstick certainly will need some work after being locked up in that dratted Umbridge's office!" laughed Mrs. Weasely). From Hermione he got a very extensive back to school box, containing mundane things such as parchment and ink, and stranger things such as a peacock-tail quill and a Remembrall. Harry also got a humongous box of treacle fudge from Hagrid, and many other small gifts from the members of the Order and from his Gryffindor friends at school. The most unusual and amazing gift, however, cam from Remus Lupin himself. As Harry opened the flat, unobtrusive box, his eyes widened. Within the box was a leather-bound album containing pictures from before Harry's birth. Everything from Lily and James' wedding to the Mauraders during their seventh year was pictured in that book, every one of the people smiling and waving. Harry actually had to wipe away tears of happiness before giving Remus a huge bear hug.  
"Thank you so much Moony. Thank you everyone. This day has already gotten me tired out. I think I am going to take all of this stuff up to my room and lie down for a while. Hermione, would you help me with these boxes, please?"  
All of the partygoers shouted their "Happy Birthday Harry's" as he turned around, went out the dining room door, and disappeared up to his room, with Hermione close behind him. When they got up to the relative safety of his bedroom, Hermione closed the door behind them.  
"I have another gift for you, but I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else." Hermione said with a flirtatious smile on her face. She handed him a small black velvet box, about the size of a box that a ring or watch would come in. "Go on...open it! Don't keep me waiting!"  
Harry cracked open the box slowly. Inside was a fine brass chain made out of tiny links. But that wasn't the best part. Attached to the chain was a square-shaped locket, and inside the locket was a tiny photograph of Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the end of first year. As he watched, the picture changed to the three of them during second year, and so on up to the end of fifth year. "Wow 'Mione, this is awesome! Did you charm it to do that yourself?" breathed Harry. Hermione nodded. Harry cracked a huge grin, one of his first in many weeks, and put the chain around his neck. "I'll always wear it." With that he gave Hermione a tight hug and a quick kiss, before telling her that he had to go do something for a few minutes, and rushing out of the room.  
Although Hermione fully expected Harry to go back downstairs and share in his birthday revelry, he wasn't down there when she wandered back into the dining room a few minutes later. No, Harry was going to a place where no one would look for him. A place where he could sit and think, or sit and try to calm down his raging mind. Harry had turned down the hallway, toting his two photo albums, and went into Buckbeak's room. After greeting the gigantic hippogriff with a good petting and a few dead rats from the cabinet in the corner, Harry settled himself down in the corner. Buckbeak, now contented, lay down next to him and promptly went to sleep.  
Harry opened a photo album to his favorite picture, the one with his mum, his dad, waving madly and smiling. Hagrid said that the picture had been taken directly after the wedding ceremony. He took a deep breath and looked at the picture before speaking.  
"Well, mum and dad," he said in a melancholy voice, "I'm finally sixteen. Everyone seems to think that sixteen is a big milestone, but I really don't feel any different from yesterday. But I've tried to make the best of it, for you guys. I really miss you, you know. I keep trying to imagine what these last fifteen years would have been like if you were around, but I can't. I guess it's been bearable, except for the Durselys. Apparantly the demand that Dumbledore made to have them keep me in their house didn't say anything about the treatment. Well, that's all different now. I get to stay at the Weasely's for the next summer or two. You would have really liked them; they sort of remind me of you." Harry chocked back a sob, but couldn't help the tears streaming down his face. The sound of footsteps was frequent outside the door, in the hallway. "Well, I suppose that everyone's looking for me. It's been great talking to you. I miss you both so much...I love you mum, I love you dad." With that Harry turned to the next page and looked at Sirius's picture from the wedding, hugged it to him, and said "I miss you so much, Sirius. Give mum and dad my best." Then Harry stood up, Buckbeak following as he had been shaken awake from his nap. Harry patted the hippogriff's beak then went out into the hallway, being sure to securely close and lock the door behind him. Wiping his tears away, he then stashed the albums back in his bedroom and went downstairs to enjoy the company of his closest friends, of which many were starting to feel like family. 


	7. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. Too bad for me, I guess. The storyline here is mine, though.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I've only been at my new house for two weeks this summer, and actually the place where I'm writing this is my mom's house (this is also where the other chapters are stored!). Between being in Washington DC, Chicago, etc, I haven't had a lot of time to write, but finally I do, so here goes!  
  
To Live and To Love Chapter 7  
  
The rest of summer break passed by mostly without incident. Mr. Weasely continued to avoid getting fired for tampering with Muggle objects in the Burrow. The twins dropped by a few times, telling many stories of their store, and bringing free samples of their newest merchandise (which included some EXTREMELY hilarious additions to their Skiving Snackboxes, which were now ready for selling). Ginny wasn't seen much, as she was always hanging around with her boyfriend. Mrs. Weasely acted her usual self, getting more and more frantic as school approached. Now Ron, on the other hand, was a completely different story. As the summer drew to a close, he started to get the kind of "third-wheel" feeling. He didn't show it much though. Harry and Hermione's relationship continued to intensify until they were known by everyone as HarryHermione when they were together. Hermione helped Harry in more ways than one, however. With her help and guidance, Harry was finally starting to accept the death of his beloved godfather, Sirius. The Hogwarts letters had arrived (Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's, and Ginny's had all arrived at Grimmauld place), and the whole group was going to Diagon Alley for school shopping on the day before the start of term. The letters for the three sixth years, however, were a little different than they had been in the past years.  
"Dear sixth years," they read.  
"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year is sure to be full of exciting and wonderful happenings. If you have not already received your Ordinary Wizarding Level results, expect to receive them as your board the Hogwarts Express on your way to school.  
"Another note for this year. As sixth years, you are about to enter the wizarding world as adults. To help facilitate your interactions with Muggles, you will be required to take at least one full term of Muggle Studies. We hope that this class will help you on your way to becoming a successful member of the magical community.  
"Also, just a reminder that the supplies list for this year is enclosed.  
"See you on the first day of September!  
"Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House"  
"All right, HarryHermione, you're going to have to use the Floo powder separately. It's just not safe. Hermione, why don't you go first?" said Mrs. Weasely in full mother mode. Hermione rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, then took a generous handful of Floo powder, stepped into the green flames, and disappeared. After he was sure that she was gone, Harry prepared to go.  
After listening to Mrs. Weasely's short lecture aobut what happened the last time that he had used Floo powder, Harry readied himself. As soon as the fire turned green, he stepped in, shouted in a loud voice "DIAGON ALLEY" and hoped for the best. A spinning sensation took him and he shut his eyes. The dull roar of a group of people started softly, then loudened. After gaining his bearings, Harry slowly opened his eyes and was delighted to find that he was, in fact, in Diagon Alley.  
He saw Hermione a few feet away with her back turned to him. He went up behind her, hugged her around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to him, looking happy.  
"Wow, you actually made it this time! No problems, I suppose?" she asked. Harry laughed, grabbed Hermione's hand, and they walked away towards Gringott's, following the rest of the group. After meeting up with Mr. and Mrs. Granger on the steps of Gringotts so Hermione could get her school money (and so they could 'inspect' Harry to make sure that he was, you know, good enough for their darling daughter), they went to Harry's vault. After Hermione went through the tedious process of having her Muggle pounds changed into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, they went to Harry's vault. While they were there, without telling Hermione, Harry swept a few extra Galleons than normal into his bag.  
They bought everything new that they needed from their school lists, as well as refilling many of their potion supplies. The only thing that they were a bit bored about was the textbook for their new class, Muggle Studies. Both Harry and Hermione were not looking forward to that class, as they had both lived with Muggle families for years. "Well, at least we both can expect a good grade in that class", Harry had said.  
Walking together after their school shopping in sunny, crowded Diagon Alley, Harry suddenly said, "Hermione, I just thought of something that I have to do really fast. Please don't ask questions, but could you please meet me in front of Flourish and Blott's in ten minutes? Thanks!" With a quick peck on the cheek, Harry left Hermione standing stunned in the middle of the street.  
Harry made a beeline for the store he was looking for, Fox's Plants and Flowers store. He had seen in the daily prophet an ad from them, and he knew that he would get the perfect birthday present for Hermione there. As soon as he walked in the door, he saw it among the cluttered and closely- placed shelves. The perfect plant, a somewhat rare Chameleon Rose, was just waiting to be bought. He paid the old witch at the register for it, had it put into a box, and hurried to meet Hermione.  
He found her looking impatient in front of Flourish and Blott's. Her eyes brightened considerably when she saw Harry. He walked toward her and handed her the box containing her birthday present. As she opened it up her eyes widened and she got a huge grin on her face.  
"Oh Harry a Chameleon Rose! I've been wanting one of these for years! Where ever did you find it?" She was answered with only that devilishly handsome grin and a kiss.  
"Happy Birthday Hermione. I know it's a bit early, but I wanted to get you something special, and where else than Diagon Alley to find the perfect gift? We've both got all of our school stuff for this term, right? OK then let's go meet up with the Weasely's at the Inn. I guess that we're staying the night here because it's awful close to the train station. Well, not we, um, specifically, I mean, er..." Harry got a little flustered there at the end of his little speil.  
Hermione just blushed, giggled, and grabbed Harry's hand. They set off for the Inn to meet the Weasely's for dinner. 


	8. On the Train

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except the OC that comes in here pretty soon. Don't sue me, because all you will get is rummages in pockets seventeen cents and a staple.  
  
A/N: This chapter was kind of difficult for me (I'm not very good at writing dialogue.), so please forgive me. Believe me, the story will pick up here in the next few chapters. The story is nowhere near done! With that...here we go!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The big day had finally arrived! The trio of friends was going back to Hogwarts at last for their sixth year. After everyone had safely made it through the barrier at King's Cross train station onto platform 9 3/4, all of the students bid a quick farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely. After a long search, they found an empty compartment near the back of the train. Of course, Harry and Hermione sat together on one side of the three-seat bench, and Ron and Ginny sat on the other side. They were finally settling into the compartment when someone knocked on the door. Luna Lovegood's head appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny. I don't suppose that there's a free seat in there anywhere? Everywhere else is full"  
  
Harry glanced at the others before nodding and saying "Sure Luna. You're welcome to sit in here with us. Make yourself at home!"  
  
With that, Luna grinned, flopped down next to Ginny, near the door, tucked her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, and opened a beat-up copy of "The Quibbler" (upside down of course) to a random page, seeming to be immersed in it immediately. (A/N: I know that that is from OotP, but I just love that image in my head)  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Hermione to no one in particular as soon as the train had left. "I totally forgot that Ron and I are supposed to meet with the rest of the prefects in the front compartment. I'm sure it won't take very long, but we're already late. Let's go Ron!" She left Harry stunned as she and Ron hurriedly left the cabin, headed to the front of the train.  
  
Seeing as Luna was still absorbed in her newspaper, Harry decided to try to start up a conversation with Ginny, who was absently staring out the window. He cleared his throat and said, "So, Ginny, er, what's going on in your life? Anything interesting happen this summer?"  
  
She blinked. "Umm, there's not really much going on. I haven't been at home a lot. I spent most of the summer with my boyfriend and his family. You remember Ernie Macmillan, don't you?" She waited until Harry nodded. "Well, he wanted his parents to get to know me, so he invited me along with them on vacation. And guess what!? We ended up driving through Romania for some odd reason, and Ernie started asking about Charlie and what he did, and his parents picked up on it. So they had me owl Charlie, and after some finessing, we met up with him at his camp and we got to see one of the dragons that his group had captured!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Wow that really sounds like a lot of fun!"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Oh it was! We really had a lot of fun on vacation. But look at me, just talking about myself! I bet I know what you want me to tell you about. You want to know about Ron, don't you?"  
  
"Well, I was kinda figuring that since you're his sister and all, you would know how he feels about, um, Hermione and I." he said guiltily, glancing at Luna, who seemed to be taking no notice of their conversation.  
  
"Well, Ron and I had our share of heart-to-hearts while we were all staying at Grimmauld Place. For a while they were just about Ernie and I... don't look at me like that, Ron can play the big brother role when he wants to, but after he kind of awkwardly found out about you and Hermione, the subject of our talks shifted a little."  
  
Harry put his hand up. "I know I want to hear the whole story, and I'm sorry Ginny, but since I don't exactly know how long it's going to be before they get back from the prefect meeting, could you just tell me how Ron really feels about Hermione and me?"  
  
"Whoa that was kind of harsh!" came a voice from the corner of the cabin. Harry and Ginny turned to see that Luna had spoken from behind her copy of "The Quibbler". "But continue, don't let me butt in. I won't tell."  
  
The two just shook their heads and kept going. "Well Harry, if that is really that important to you, I guess I'll just tell you. Ron was kind of grossed out at first by you two, but now he's OK with it as far as I can tell. But the thing that he keeps saying is that all of the PDA action makes him really feel like a third wheel."  
  
"Yeah, I was kind of getting that from him whenever..." Harry's words abruptly cut off as the compartment door slid open and the two prefects returned.   
  
"Hey guys, hope we didn't miss anything important." Ron said. They took their seats again. Luna, having finally put her newspaper away, challenged Ron to a game of exploding snap, and all of the others started taking sides, and then putting down wagers of Chocolate Frogs one the kindly witch with the cart came by.   
  
Once the game was finished (Ron lost horribly, but didn't seem too disappointed about it, as he and Luna were now immersed deep in a conversation about 'that dratted Umbridge woman'), everyone settled down to their Chocolate Frogs. As Harry opened his, he noticed that the card was one that he hadn't seen before. On it was an older witch with long, straight, white hair and the light blue eyes. "Hey, Ron, Hermione, look at this. I've never seen her before."   
  
Hermione took the card and read what was on the back aloud. "Jennifer Timpton is quite possibly one of the most influential witches of recent history. Not normally known for her work, she single-handedly tracked the movements of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during his uprising and the war that ensued. Ms. Timpton, now retired from her previous profession, is now pursuing her dream to inform people about the threat from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Everyone looked stunned. "Wow Harry did you ever hear about her from any of the members of the Order?"  
  
Harry shook his head, but he didn't have time to say anything more as the train was slowing down. They had arrived. 


	9. The Start Of Term Feast

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except my OC who comes in here. Anyway, it's not like you'd get anything if you sued me.

A/N: Thank you to all of my magnificent reviewers. Please don't hate me for the Sorting Hat's song here. I really did try. Oh and before I forget, I finally have some good news. I have finished the storyline for the rest of the story! And since I don't start school until September, I should be able to get at least a few more chapters up before them. OK I'll shut up now...here we go!

Chapter 9

As soon as everyone, with the exception of the unsorted first years, was settled at their House tables in the Great Hall, the great sorting ceremony began. Professor McGonagall brought out the old three-legged stool and set the ancient Sorting Hat on it. After she backed away, a ragged rip near the brim of the hat, it burst into song. Everyone listened in closely, as the Sorting Hat often gave great advice through its jingle.

"I come down here, year after year

In the right direction, the students I steer.

Will you be in great Ravenclaw

With all of the smartest? There's a test!

Or maybe in sly Slytherin

Where they only took the purest.

Or should you be in Gryffindor

With the brave and the true?

Or possibly sweet Hufflepuff

Where anyone will do.

Wherever you would fit the best

I tell you that I do not jest.

Heed my warnings, you should try.

Or Hogwarts will fall and people will die.

Unity is needed now the most

Or all of us will soon be toast.

A change in power takes place soon

And deception during a spring full moon.

But take pride now in what you see,

Before we pay the ultimate fee."

A hushed silence was over the students. Even Dumbledore seemed a little stunned at the sorting hat's song. The hat had never hinted at a change of power before, and usually its predictions ended up being right. Harry looked over at Ron, who had a blank expression on his face. Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered "Do you really think all of those horrible things will really happen?"

He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "I sure hope not, but those things seem to always come true with the hat says they will."

Before they new it, the sorting started with Anthony, Tara, who was sorted into Hufflepuff, and ended with Young, Zyaria, who was put into Slytherin. A dull roar started as everyone started talking with everyone else in their houses.

Before they could talk for any more than a couple of minutes, the great and powerful Dumbledore stood up in front of the Great Hall full of students. "Welcome to another glorious year at Hogwarts!" his magically magnified voice boomed. "Before we dig into this magnificent feast, I have a few announcements. First of all, and this is mostly for the first years, but I think that certain other students could benefit from this as well." His eyes looked straight into Harry's, and his grin faltered for a second. "The Forbidden Forest is exactly as it sounds: forbidden to all students," he continued, "and I don't want any reports of students going out there unless they are with a teacher, specifically there for a class. My next announcement is for everyone. I need to inform everyone about the castle's new security measures. The main doors will no longer open after curfew. The common room doors will do the same. If you have a legitimate reason to be late, a teacher or myself will let you in. And just for your own information, acceptable reasons would be reasons like having to stay late for a detention or falling and not being able to get up. An example of an unacceptable reason would be coming back late from your stroll alone in the Forbidden Forest." Scattered chuckles were heard, and even Hermione giggled at that joke.

My third, and much more exciting, announcement is to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. May I introduce Professor Jennifer Timpton." With that, Dumbledore stood aside. A large plume of dark purple, smoke appeared, with a loud "bang" accompanying it. After the smoke finally cleared, a tall woman with long, straight, white hair and clear blue eyes was standing there. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Hello Hogwarts students. I am very honored to be here to instruct you in the very exhilarating, yet very complicated, study of Defending Against the Dark Arts. Hopefully you will learn something from me, and I from you. I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't want me to talk much longer, and this food looks absolutely delicious, so I look forward to seeing you in classes starting tomorrow!" She sat down to a smattering of applause, and everyone in the Great Hall prepared to tuck in.

Without any further ado, the bowls and platters on top of the tables filled with many different foods. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, having no particular tastes that night because they were so hungry that they could just about eat a dead rhinoceros, reached out for whatever was in front of them. Sheperd's pie, spaghetti and meatballs, mashed potatoes with gravy, and lamb with mint jelly were just some of the dishes that found their way on to the trio's plates.

After stuffing themselves to the point where they were worried about whether they would fit in their robes the next day, Harry tagged along behind Ron and Hermione, who had to lead the new Gryffindors to the common room.

"Come along first year Gryffindors! This way please!" shouted Hermione.

"Gryffindor midgets follow her!" yelled Ron, earning himself several disapproving looks from the girls around. After they rounded up everyone, they set off. Out of the Great Hall, around through several corridors, and up the moving staircases they went. Harry, who was more or less drafted by Hermione to help direct the first years, was so used to the route to the Gryffindor common room that he could probably walk it in his sleep. They all finally got there and stood in front of the Fat Lady in the pink dress until she asked for the password in an extremely bored voice.

Hermione cleared her throat. "All right everyone. The password is flibbertigibbet. If you forget the password, ask for it from another Gryffindor student or prefect, the Head Boy or Girl, or one of the professors. The password changes periodically, so be aware of that. All right, through the passage behind the Fat Lady to the common room. Once you get there, the boy's dormitories are up the stairs to the left, and the girl's are up the stairs on the right. Just keep going until you find the room with your year on it. Curfew is in ten minutes, so everyone upstairs to bed. You'll get your schedule at breakfast tomorrow. Good night!" Ron led the students inside. Hermione, with Harry at her side, waited until every last student went into the common room. Then they followed, gave a quick hug and kiss good night, and went up to bed.

Harry greeted the other boys, changed into his red and yellow striped pajamas, and fell into bed. He was so tired that he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	10. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Any of it in this chapter, anyway.

A/N: I know it's been quite awhile, guys, but I'm getting back into this one. Happy reading!

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling more rested than he had in months. He looked around with a half-smile on his face. "It's good to be home," he thought, turning his head to see out the window to the beautiful Hogwarts grounds. To Harry, Hogwarts was the closest thing of home that he had had since he was a baby. Harry drifted off into daydreams of what the new term might be like.

Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the room, shaking him from his dream. "Oy! Harry! What're you doing over there? Thinking about your girlfriend?"

Harry shook himself and replied "Uh. I just spaced out for a second, thinking about how glad I am to be back." He looked around at Ron, Seamus, and Neville, who were looking back at him with curious faces. Then, hearing his stomach complaining loudly, asked "What do you say we get dressed and head downstairs to breakfast?"

Seamus chuckled. "Alright mate. Mmm, first breakfast of the term. I think the receiving of schedules makes it that much more interesting…me mam says this is going to be an interesting year, so we may as well get it started on the right foot, eh?"

The boys agreed and got ready for the start of term, digging in their respective trunks for their wands and Hogwarts robes. Neville and Seamus were ready fairly quickly, since their trunks were much more ordered than either Harry's or Ron's, and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, agreeing to save seats for the others. Harry and Ron were the only ones left in the room.

"So, Ron…" Harry said.

"Don't even ask it." Ron said exasperatedly, "I know the first question out of your trap is going to be 'How do you like being a prefect?' Do you want to know the truth, Harry? I'm not sure I like it very much. Sure, it's great being able to tell young mates what to do, but there's just so much responsibility involved. Apparently Hermione and I have to be model students this year. The prefect badges have some kind of spell on them that let Dumbledore and McGonagall know where we are at all hours. I'm going to miss the fun times, Harry, and it looks like you'll be spending a bit more time as a one-man team this term." Ron turned towards Harry to find him with a strange look on his face. "Harry? You all right? Are you just daydreaming again?"

"No," Harry replied, "I'm fine."

"Good," replied Ron. "Wouldn't want to start off the term in a bad way, eh?"

"Right" agreed Harry, as he started for the door.

"Erm, Harry?" asked Ron from on his knees by his trunk. He waited for Harry to look back at him. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I'm glad we're both still here and still best mates."

Harry smiled. "Me too, Ron. Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?"

His spirits only heightened further when he saw Hermione sitting on a chair in the common room, her eyes gazing into the fireplace. It wasn't until the boys got closer that Harry noticed the troubled look on her face. Harry and Ron approached her.

Harry touched her shoulder. She started and finally noticed them, then spoke to the red-headed prefect. "Ron, can you give us a few minutes? Harry and I will meet you in the Great Hall." Ron looked at her for a moment, nodded, and headed off through the portrait hole. The sounds of the Fat Lady squawking about having to open up all the time drifted into the common room.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was fighting to hold back tears. Before he had a chance to speak, she rushed into his arms and grabbed him in a fierce hug. They stood there, in the middle of the common room, embracing, Hermione's tears dampening his robes. But of course he didn't care. Finally, she loosened her grip and led him over to a couch near the fireplace. She took a deep breath and started speaking, her eyes staring straight into his, her voice wavering.

"Harry, I…don't think we should be dating anymore."

Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione. You've got to be kidding. What about…"

Hermione's looked hushed him immediately, and she continued. "Harry. There are just too many things against us right now. Obviously, there's Voldemort. I feel it, and I know you feel it, too…he's getting stronger every day, and I don't want him to use me as bait for you, Harry. And we've got O.W.L.'s this year, and Ron and I are prefects, and…"

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted, "What does Ron have to do with this?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, I promised I wouldn't…" she was nearly in tears again.

Harry's voice interrupted her abruptly again. "You weren't going to say what, Hermione. I strongly suggest you tell me, or I'm going to have to go to Ron and ask him myself, and we both know how much he hates being interrogated like that."

She nodded, and with a shaking voice, continued. "All right. Ron is actually the one who convinced me to tell you." She saw Harry's face harden. "Harry, please don't be mad at him, I really was thinking about it before that, he just convinced me…"

Harry's sharp stare cut her off. "I can't believe this. My own best friend, and you, who I loved more than anyone in the world…how could you do this to me? What happened to 'sticking together no matter what happens?' You know I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you or Ron. I…I can't…I can't talk to you right now. Or Ron. Just…leave me alone."

With that, he shot to his feet and stormed out the portrait hole, ignoring Hermione's calls from the common room. He went to the Great Hall, but didn't even acknowledge Ron's glance in his direction, or Hermione sobbing on Ron's shoulder.

Harry's thoughts were racing too fast for him to think. He felt utterly betrayed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and decided to himself that he didn't have time to think about it now, as much as it hurt. He finally opened his eyes when a hand landed on his shoulder. Harry turned around to see the sneering visage of his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy, looking back at him.

"What's wrong, Potty? Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or did your precious mudblood girlfriend dump your sorry behind?" Seeing the anger flare up behind Harry's eyes, Draco laughed as he continued. "That's it, isn't it? She left you for her books! That must make you feel just…"

His words were cut off when Harry jumped to his feet and grabbed Malfoy's robes at the throat. "Don't. Say. Another. Word." Harry said menacingly.

The fire in his expression was enough for Malfoy to back off and retreat back to the Slytherin table, where he recounted what had just happened to his minions Crabbe and Goyle. Though they had plainly seen it with their own eyes, they looked at him with amazement, occasionally shooting glares in Harry's general direction, though Harry didn't notice. He was too busy staring in shock at his schedule for the term, which he had received from Professor McGonagall on his way into the Great Hall.


	11. A New Term

Harry couldn't believe what his eyes said. His schedule was definitely different than last year's had been. In place of Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, there was something Harry had never seen before. "What in the world is 'Directed Study?'" he thought to himself. He wondered about it for a minute, and then he figured out that there was no way that he was going to know what it was unless he got his butt moving, since Directed Study Potions with Professor Slughorn. He got up and left the Great Hall immediately, ignoring the fact that Hermione was also heading towards the door.

As Harry approached the particular dungeon where his potions class was to be held, he heard a couple of voices coming from inside the door. Feeling a rush of relief that he wasn't going to be directly studying alone with Professor Snape, he entered the door…and stopped dead in his tracks at the two people he saw sitting at desks as far away from each other as possible at the front of the room.

It was the two people he had absolutely no wish to be around at the moment; Hermione and Draco. Before Harry had a chance to turn around and leave, a voice boomed from directly behind him. "Don't just stand there, Harry. Sit down!" Professor Snape said. Numbly, he went to the front center desk, equidistant from the other two students, as Snape walked up to the front of the room and began to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, by now you should have noticed that your schedules are significantly different than the other sixth year students' this term. You three have shown considerably more aptitude throughout your years here at Hogwarts in most subjects, and with the situation in the world being at it is, the other professors and I, as well as the Headmaster, have decided that you three will need more extensive 'training,' shall we say. So instead of having regular potions, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts courses, you will be having these 'directed study' courses with me, Professor McGonagall, and our new Professor Tipton. And yes, you will still take your O.W.L.'s at the end of the term. And yes, if you don't get an Exceptional O.W.L. in Potions, you will not be accepted into my N.E.W.T. Potions class. Any questions?"

All three of them were too shocked to have anything to ask. They just stared at Snape with amazed faces. Advanced classes in their sixth year? It had never happened before! Seeing that they didn't have anything to ask, Professor Snape instructed them to take out their Potions books and open them to page 267.

"Ah, yes," he said, "This is an appropriate potion to start off with in the beginning. Veritaserum. You all know that this is the most powerful truth potion that can be brewed. And we're going to be brewing it. It should give you quite a challenge, but I expect nothing less than perfection from each and every one of you. Everyone take out your cauldrons and supplies, and get started. You have one and a half hours to complete the first stage of the potion, and then it has to mature for a month before the second stage can be attempted. Be cautious with the ingredients, and don't waste anything. Begin."

Draco, Harry, and Hermione immediately started slicing, powdering, and mixing the various ingredients to the Veritaserum potion, following the intricate and complicated steps outlined in the potions book. It was definitely the hardest potion that they had ever attempted in class…even harder than the Polyjuice potion they had made in their second year, and they were too busy to talk for the majority of the time. Hermione kept shooting desperate glances at Harry, but he pointedly ignored her. He, while being immensely grateful for being chosen for these special classes, did not want to be anywhere near Hermione right then.

"Potter! What are you doing?" Snape snarled after about ten minutes. "The salamander tails are supposed to be powdered before you add them into the potion, not minced! Get it right!"

"Sorry, Professor" Harry mumbled, and continued, carefully reading the instructions from that point on.

The ninety minutes seemed to fly past, and before they knew it, all three of them were cleaning up and leaving the dungeon with Professor Snape's homework (24 inches about the effects and nullification of Veritaserum), without saying a word to each other. Draco took a different path out of the dungeon, presumably going back to the Slytherin common room. Harry and Hermione walked over to Charms with Professor Flitwick, and were relieved to finally be in a regular class with their fellow Gryffindors, though they didn't say it to each other. While Hermione and Ron sat together, Harry sat with Neville, who showed an amazing aptitude at the silencing charm.

That night, while Harry was studying for his Potions essay by the fireplace, he noticed that Hermione had sat down directly across from him, and was trying to get his attention. Obviously still feeling hurt, he ignored her except for giving her a cold, unfeeling stare. She got up, haphazardly picked up her books, and headed for the girls' dormitory, looking hurt.

"Good for her," Harry thought.

A few hours passed. Finally finishing his essay and rolling it up, Harry noticed that he was the only person left in the common room. Not ready to go upstairs yet, Harry moved over into an armchair in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames letting his thoughts take over. It wasn't five minutes before he heard a timid voice behind him. It sounded a lot like Ron.

"Harry? Are you going to go to bed?" the red-headed Weasely asked.

Harry continued to stare into the fire. However, Ron wasn't to be ignored. He came and stood right in front of Harry and asked him again. Harry stared at him and, with an edge to his voice that could cut diamond, said, "Don't speak to me. I don't associate with backstabbers." And with that, he got off of the chair, went upstairs, and threw himself into his bed, closing the curtains forcefully. That was the first night in a long while that The Boy Who Lived cried himself to sleep.


End file.
